


Home

by zaleska



Series: Gruvia Fluff Fest 2016 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, gruvia fluff fest, gruviafluff, short and sweet tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaleska/pseuds/zaleska
Summary: Day 2: Home
Short and sweet one shot about Gray coming home after visiting the Vastias.





	

Juvia tightened her legs around Gray’s waist as he rested his hands on her lower back to keep her close. He had his face pressed to her neck to the point where she could feel his nose being squished against her and his breath fanning down her chest. 

 

“Gray-Sama…” Juvia breathed into his ear. She ran one hand through his black hair while the other clutched onto the back of his shirt. 

 

She felt him smile against her and his nose running up to neck to gently place a kiss on her jawline. He was cradling her like she was the most precious thing he had ever touched. 

 

“Told ya I’d be home for Christmas,” he breathed out against her cheek and moved his hands to beneath her thighs to keep her body from slipping off him. 

 

Juvia pulled her head back to look down to him as he walked them towards the door of their house. She traced his cheekbones with her fingers and brightly smiled down at him, her hair almost creating a curtain around their faces.

 

“Gray-Sama is barely home in time for Christmas. You only had three hours to spare,” She let her eyes take in every detail of his face as though she hadn't seen him before. She let her index finger trail over the scar on his forehead. “How were the Vastias?” 

 

“Alright I guess, Meredy misses you and says she’s visiting after the New Year. Lyon’s as annoying as ever and way more protective of Meredy now she’s cookin’ one,” once Gray had gotten the two indoors and had the front door shut he made his way towards the kitchen. “Which, before you ask, is going very well and she is looking healthy and hydrated.”

 

“That’s so sweet, Lyon-San is so lucky to have Meredy as his wife. Their baby will be adorable,” Juvia placed her hands behind Gray’s neck and held his head close to hers and felt as he nodded in agreement. 

 

He set her down on the island counter and stayed standing between her legs, allowing his hands to brush along her exposed thighs. Gray closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. 

 

“Can you just hold me?” Juvia let out a gasp at how vulnerable her boyfriend sounded. “Watching Lyon and Meredy be all lovey-dovey made my heart hurt because you weren’t there to demand that from me.” 

 

Smiling softly the bluenette wrapped her arms completely around Gray’s shoulders and dragged herself closer to him. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and let himself relax. 

 

“You usual hate it when Juvia gets excited and romantic,” Juvia voiced. “Why did your heart hurt?”

 

“Because… I’ve always felt at home in your arms. Not having you around but having to watch another couple have that privilege was awful, all I wanted to do was run back here and at least just see you,” he pulled her impossibly closer. “I hate not being by your side, Juvia.”

 

“Juvia loves her Gray-Sama,” she ran one hand up and down his spine and other remained tightly around his shoulders. 

  
“I love you too, more than anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> hashtagjuvia.tumblr.com


End file.
